


Body Movin'

by steamyaffair



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an accidental encounter isn't quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Movin'

“Are you sure you’re old enough to be drinking?” Merlin eyed the athletic younger brother of his best friend, Morgana, suspiciously.

Arthur’s cheeks were nearly as flushed as his red t-shirt and he swayed towards the doorjamb in order to ‘casually’ lean against it. “‘Course I am.” He lifted an arm, pointing at Merlin with the forefinger of the hand gripping his red plastic cup. “You’re Merlin.”

Merlin gave a little bow, “Got it in one.” Turning, he rifled through the many bottles littering Morgana’s kitchen countertop. Spying a half-full bottle of Cuervo, he plucked it up and started searching his best friend’s cupboards for a shot glass.

“I don’t suppose you remember me,” Arthur began, then added, “If you’re looking for shot glasses, you won’t find any.”

Merlin looked over his shoulder, “Why not?”

Arthur jerked his head back towards the dining room, “Shot Roulette.”

 _Morgana_. Merlin sighed, then shrugged. There were lemons, at least. “Where’s the salt shaker?” He watched Arthur stride over to the stove and nab a whimsical cat figurine. When Arthur pressed the cat into his hand, Merlin said, “Thanks - and yeah, ‘course I remember you.”

Granted, it had been a few months since they last met but Merlin would remember Arthur anywhere. Tall, golden and beautiful, Morgana’s brother was hardly easy to forget. Still, he _was_ younger than Merlin and Merlin ought to at least _pretend_ to give a fuck about rules and such.

He licked his wrist, shook a bit of salt onto it then swigged back a shot-ish sized amount of tequila before immediately sinking his teeth into a lemon wedge.

“Yeah?” Arthur’s grin was large and infectious, “I remember you too.” He reached for the bottle but Merlin stepped back.

“I can’t, in good conscious, condone under-age drinking you know,” Merlin said apologetically.

“Bollocks, I’m in my second year at Uni - if you think I’ve never been to a party like this before you’re out of your mind.” Arthur snatched the bottle from Merlin’s grip and mimicked the other man’s actions from before.

Arthur’s tongue swept across the skin of Merlin’s wrist, he tipped the cat-shaped salt shaker over the moist area then grabbed a lemon slice from the bowl.

“Hold this, yeah?” Arthur murmured, placing the piece of fruit in Merlin’s mouth an instant before he bent to lick up the salt on Merlin’s wrist.

Dumbfounded, Merlin obliged. He watched Arthur’s pink tongue lap up the salt on his wrist. He stared as Arthur’s adam’s apple bobbed when he slugged down the tequila. He froze when Arthur leaned in to bite and suck on the wedge of lemon between his teeth.

Arthur’s lips teased Merlin’s with the briefest of brushes before the younger man rocked back, holding the lemon rind in his teeth like a beaming yellow smile.

Merlin swallowed, “So it’s like **that** , is it?”

“Yeah,” Arthur held his gaze as he dropped the lemon and leaned forward once again to kiss Merlin properly. A slow, filthy kiss that had Merlin curling his toes before his higher reasoning kicked in.

“Your sister would _castrate_ me - and I’m rather fond of my balls, so …” He tried to disentangle himself but Arthur refused to let go.

“Fuck her - I’ve had a crush on you since I was _thirteen_ and tonight you’re mine.” Arthur grabbed the bottle and Merlin’s hand, “don’t forget the lemons and the cat.”

*~*

As he was manhandled into a guest bedroom, Merlin asked “Since you were thirteen?”

“Fuck yeah,” Arthur breathed against Merlin’s neck before placing a soft kiss there.

“I’m not sure if I should feel shocked or turned-on by that,” Merlin moaned, reaching up to slide his fingers through Arthur’s short hair and hold on while the other man licked and sucked his way down Merlin’s throat.

“I hope you’re leaning towards ‘turned-on’ ‘cause I really want to suck you off,” Arthur whispered, tugging Merlin towards the bed.

Oh.

He watched Arthur draw the thin red shirt up and over his head, dropping it on the floor next the bed.

“I think I need a drink.” Merlin’s voice sounded cracked and husky to his own ears. He sauntered up to stand in front of Arthur and placed a wedge of lemon between his perfectly imperfect teeth. “Hold that for me?” He mimicked. Arthur’s eyes burned with heat.

Merlin lifted Arthur’s wrist and pressed his lips to it before licking across the golden skin. He dashed a bit of salt on the area, swept his tongue across it once more, then tipped back the bottle of tequila that had been dangling in Arthur’s hand. Two gulps (for ~~courage~~ luck) and Merlin gripped the back of Arthur’s neck with one hand as he aimed for the lemon wedge in Arthur’s mouth.

The acidic juice burst over his tongue and he swallowed it down quickly before reaching up to remove the piece of fruit and snog Arthur properly. This time, Arthur’s arms wound around Merlin’s shoulders as he melted into the older man. Merlin could feel the hard line of Arthur’s cock against the zip of his jeans and he moaned, keeping one hand firmly gripped around the neck of the tequila bottle as that arm held Arthur flush against his body.

“My turn,” Arthur panted when they drew apart. He reached out to pull the hem of Merlin’s shirt up and they both laughed when it got caught on the tequila bottle. “I’ll take that,” Arthur snorted, “You hold still.”

Merlin held himself as still as he could, a little self-conscious at his spare frame compared to Arthur’s solid muscles. Arthur stepped close, close enough that their bodies met with every exhalation of breath. He was slightly shorter than Merlin, perhaps by an inch or two.

Arthur lifted one hand to trace the line of Merlin’s collarbone with a feather-light touch before he bent to press his mouth there. Merlin’s hands jumped up to grip Arthur’s upper-arms as the younger man kissed and tongued his way across the prominent jut of Merlin’s clavicle.

Merlin squirmed and bit his lip.

“I see your concept of ‘hold still’ is a bit confused,” Arthur smirked. He picked up the salt shaker and dusted Merlin’s collar bone. Then, he set the ceramic cat on the table and selected a single wedge of lemon before setting aside that bowl as well. Finally, he lifted the bottle of Cuervo.

Merlin held absolutely still as Arthur laved a wide, wet path across the top of his chest, sucking lightly at the hollow of Merlin’s throat before tossing back a long pull from the tequila and jamming the bit of lemon into his mouth.

Arthur sucked hard on the wedge of fruit, then discarded the rind into it's bowl.

“We’re done with that,” Arthur announced, dropping the empty bottle before pushing Merlin back onto the bed.

Merlin laughed as he sprawled backwards, “You _are_ very determined, aren’t you?”

“Said I wanted to suck you off, didn’t I?” Arthur winked and pulled Merlin’s belt open before unbuttoning his trousers and lowering the zip.

Oh dear God - this was suddenly getting out of hand.

“Not that I don’t admire your enthusiasm -”

“Merlin, nothing short of a nuclear war is going to keep my mouth from your dick tonight so you may as well bundle up your _morality_ and put it aside for now,” Arthur lectured in a low and sultry voice. Damn him.

“Look - we’re both drunk -”

“Did you miss the part where I said I’ve wanted you for nearly seven years?” Arthur interrupted before dipping his tongue into Merlin’s navel.

“Ah - Christ!” Merlin arched off the bed in spite of himself.

“Dreamed about this,” Arthur murmured, sucking on the taut skin at Merlin’s hip. “Can’t tell you how many times I tossed off thinking of this moment,” he exhaled on to Merlin’s exposed cock, the moist breath preceding Arthur’s lips.

“Fucking!” Merlin looked down the length of his body to watch Arthur’s blond head move suggestively over his groin, “Arthur!”

Arthur hummed in amusement before lifting his head to say, “‘Fucking Arthur’ sounds lovely - maybe next time?” Then his lurid red lips were sealed once again around Merlin’s cock, sucking him deep into Arthur’s throat. His tongue made merry mischief; it teased Merlin’s slit and curled around his shaft. All-the-while, Arthur’s fingers cupped and rolled Merlin’s balls, massaging them and coaxing Merlin closer … closer …

“Ah - OH!” Merlin’s hips lifted from the bed as he spilled his release down Arthur’s throat, “oh God,” he panted, “aw, fuck.” Merlin tried to catch his breath and blink the stars out of his vision. “Christ, Arthur - you’ve killed me.”

The bed bounced and dipped as Arthur moved up to lay alongside Merlin. “You better not be dead,” he smiled, then winced as he shoved his pants and trousers down over the lovely erection he was sporting.

“Yeah, well, orgasms and tequila tend to drain a man,” Merlin quipped. He nodded at Arthur’s unrelenting hard-on. “Why don’t you straddle me and toss off on my face?” He winked at Arthur’s expression, “Go on, I mean it.”

Arthur shuddered and lurched forward cover Merlin’s mouth with his own. “Fuck,” Arthur whispered between kisses, “So fucking hot.” They kissed and groped each other as Arthur maneuvered himself on top of Merlin, rubbing against him with slow, circular rolls of his pelvis.

“Do it,” Merlin whispered, gripping Arthur’s hips in order to still them. “I want you to.”

Pushing himself up on one arm, Arthur reached down to grip his cock. His eyes met Merlin’s and whatever he saw there stoked the low burn Merlin remembered from earlier in the evening.

Arthur began to stroke himself, rocking against Merlin as he did so, fisting his cock like he had all night to get off and his older sister wasn’t two rooms away and ready to rain hell-fire down on the both of them.

Merlin reached up to cover Arthur’s hand with his own but Arthur shook his head.

“Wanted you - wanted this - for so long, Merlin,” Arthur rasped, “God,” his eyes rolled up and Merlin thought he looked like an angel - golden and beautiful.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered.

His voice seemed to trigger the younger man’s response. Arthur bent forward, resting his forehead against Merlin’s collarbone as he shuddered through his orgasm. Merlin felt the hot fluid splash across his sternum; he shifted his grip to pull Arthur close, kissing the younger man’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Arthur muttered from somewhere in the vicinity of Merlin’s neck. Merlin chuckled.

“Not sure you’ve anything to be sorry about,” he kissed the top of Arthur’s fair head.

“I got my sister drunk on mojitos two weeks ago and pumped her for information on your singleton status,” Arthur confessed into the safety of Merlin’s throat.

“I got your sister drunk on margaritas last weekend and ‘fessed up to a crush on her little brother.” Merlin countered.

Arthur pushed himself up on one arm in order to stare down into Merlin’s laughing eyes. “Perv!”

“Tease!” Merlin countered, tickling Arthur’s ribs before rolling them over onto their sides.

“I suppose we deserve each other,” Arthur wheezed, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Merlin’s mouth.

“I’m sure of it,” Merlin answered before leaning in to snog the blond thoroughly.


End file.
